


Riddles, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [7]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, F/F, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Some People Get Dicks For Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, at the request of Ed, asks for Luna’s help in preventing Ms. Kringle from being hit by her soulmate again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws

_Well, hello beautiful. I love your rack._ written on her left side, didn’t make a lick of sense to Kristen Kringle until puberty happened and her chest expanded. She wore clothes specifically to hide the size of her breasts, and went with the assumption that her soulmate would be drunk when they met.

He wasn’t.

_Not so much drunk, as an asshole._ trailed across Tom Dougherty’s right arm. He made sure not to drink and to be the biggest asshole he could be to everyone he met. The problem was, his being an asshole didn’t stop after he met his soulmate.

Ed Nygma would be the first to admit that he was not the best in social situations. However, despite this, he had formed a sort of friendship type thing with Ms. Kringle. He was, therefore, understandably upset to see her with a bruise forming on her cheek.

“It’s fine,” Ms. Kringle said. “He’s promised not to do it again.” Ed frowned, but let it go. At least, until it did happened again, and then he went to his soulmate.

Harry listened to his concerns, and then called Luna. “Hermione wouldn’t approve of what I’m about to do,” he explained before Luna picked up the phone. “Hey Luna, you can make polyjuice, right? I need an alibi for something.”

* * *

Tom shut his locker and turned to leave the room, only to come face to face, or rather chin to forehead with Harry Potter – a very angry Harry Potter.

Whose eyes were…glowing?

Tom suddenly found it hard to breathe, as he was twisted upside down, and held in the air, “Wha-what!? How!? What’s going on!?”

“Good evening Tom. Can I call you Tom? Great. Listen,” Harry said, twirling his finger around, Tom twirling around in the air along with it. “I’m sure you’ve seen me around. You know who I am, right? No, don’t answer. I’m Ed’s soulmate. Ed Nygma, that is. And Ed, he’s friends with your soulmate – Kristen, yeah? No, don’t answer. Just shut up and listen.”

Tom felt a warm liquid trickle down his chest.

“Did you just pee yourself? Ugh, you did. You know what, I’ll clean that up for you – I don’t want to smell piss while we talk. Try to refrain from doing the other one, okay?”

Tom nodded frantically as Harry waved a stick around and the liquid disappeared.

“Now, where was I? Ah yes, our soulmates are friends. When Ms. Kringle came in with a bruise on her face, Ed let it go at her insistence that you promised it wouldn’t happen again. And then it did happen again. I don’t like people who break their promises, Tom, and I like abusers even less. You, my friend, are both, so imagine for a moment, how much I _don’t like **you**_.”

Tom gulped, thinking about it.

“If I ever find you you’ve abused that woman, either physically or verbally, ever again, I will end you. Don’t worry, I’m sure Ed will help Ms. Kringle through the loss of her soulmate. She’ll eventually move on, and find a decent human being that doesn’t treat her like shit.”

Whatever was holding Tom in the air disappeared, dropping him onto the floor.

“Oh, and just so you don’t get any ideas about telling anyone about this little conversation, I’ve been with Gordon and Bullock this whole time.” Harry handed him a tablet. On the tablet was a camera feed, showing Harry Potter talking with both of the detectives.

“And remember,” Harry said. “I’m always watching.” He disappeared with a ‘pop’. Tom stared in shock for a few moments, before he accessed the camera feed for the locker room. There was nothing but static for several seconds, before the camera clicked back on. Tom rewinded the feed – there was nothing but static for the whole confrontation.

* * *

Ed left the camera control room, humming a jaunty tune to himself.


End file.
